


化蝶去寻花; Flower-seeking Butterfly

by bijunonakama



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Angst, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Babysitter!Wang Yibo, Barebacking, Creampie, Dilf!Xiao Zhan, Divorced!Xiao Zhan, Fuckbuddies, Implied Sugar Dating, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijunonakama/pseuds/bijunonakama
Summary: For the lack of intuition, he made it up with abundant luck.Wang Yibo scored a jackpot.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	化蝶去寻花; Flower-seeking Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a work of fiction. Heed the tags and feel free to tell me if I missed any important ones. I want to provide a safe and conducive space for everyone so please be kind in your words and criticism. Again, this work is not beta read.

It all began when a young Wang Yibo decided to leave home for the ‘real life’ experience.

It all began because a young Wang Yibo is such a fool, one that has never thought of saving up before leaving for another city.

It all began on the day a friend sent him the poster for a new, better paying job.

For the lack of intuition, he made it up with abundant luck.

Wang Yibo scored a jackpot.

✸✸✸

Wang Yibo took pride in his memory. He recalled that day almost six months ago that led up to this faithful day.

It was as innocent as offering some home-baked cookies and fresh orange juices to the young man that was so willingly taking up the role of the child’s tutor and sitter. The aroma of baked dough with a hint of chocolate chips was still wafting and Wang Yibo was sure he could still feel the heat from the oven if he walked into the kitchen.

What was not so innocent was the way the father’s hand lingered for a moment too long on the glass Wang Yibo had accepted.

What was not so innocent was the way the father’s eyes lingering on the man teaching the bouncy child something as simple as counting one to ten, with his freshly shaved chin propped up in his hand, his finger mindlessly teasing his bitten bottom lip.

Then it escalated to asking the young man to stay over on a heavy downpour one night. Wang Yibo knew for sure the man has a car. Not the cheap, first car, type of ride even. But he did not question the lack of offer to give him a ride home. Instead, accepting the clothes offered – even when his own was still pristine – for the purposefully weak reasoning of wanting him to have a better night sleep. He found himself lying awake in a foreign bedroom the size of his own living room, with a bed too wide and empty despite the softness.

That night he found himself slipping his hand further down, all the way south until it slipped into the slightly longer sweatpants. If it seemed like he was not trying hard to swallow down his moans and grunts, no one questioned it.

But it took the complete turn when Wang Yibo found himself drunk out of his mind one night. Tripping on his own feet as his friend fumbled to reach for the phone in his front pocket. His throat felt tight, his shirt felt tight. It was obvious he was straining in his skinny jeans.

Wang Yibo would tell them he had the man’s number as his emergency contact because that was the only other person, he knew in the city outside of his close circle.

But they didn’t ask. Because when Xiao Zhan arrived in his sleek Mercedes, he came prepared by telling them, “I’m his uncle.”

No one questioned it. He is not that old, but old enough to pass as an older relative – once, twice, nth time kicked – of the younger man.

It was also the perfect excuse to bring Wang Yibo home. Home as in his place. The same place Wang Yibo has been calling his workplace. The same place his 5-year-old son is currently sleeping alone at. He did not hesitate to haul the man on his back after assuring his concerned friends.

Nothing happened that night because Wang Yibo was so wasted. So, wasted that he didn’t realise he was in the same bed as his employer, getting undressed and changed into only a pair of worn white shirt and his boxer.

There was no complaint when they woke up.

But tonight, it is different, because tonight Wang Yibo has his cock buried so deep in his employer. Writhing and gasping with every drag to his tight wall. He has been telling Wang Yibo what to do, what position to be in, but the younger does not give up his own voice that easily. He is still the one who set the pace, the one who will determine when Xiao Zhan is allowed to come.

“Fuck! _Fuck!_ Yes, yes… you know me so well, darling.” Xiao Zhan whispers right into his ear, emphasising his words with a lick to the shell of the younger’s ear. That was enough to make him shudder and throw him over the edge as he blacks out from an intense orgasm inside the older man.

✸✸✸

“Is that your new toy?” Wang Yibo is barely two steps into the living room when he heard the piercing voice coming from the kitchen area.

Ignoring the insult, Wang Yibo looked down at the little boy sitting on the coffee table. He was colouring away, fully ignoring his parents bickering just a few feet away. Wang Yibo recognised the drawing. The thought of Xiao Zhan taking the time to make something for his son brought a smile to the young man’s face.

“Watch your mouth, Tang Yan,” He hears Xiao Zhan hisses. Wang Yibo pays no heed to the way his heart stutter at the retort. It sounds a lot like the older man is protecting him. From what, he does not know for sure. But he refuses to acknowledge his growing admiration.

Not long after that came a cynical huff as the woman sneers at his ex-husband’s words. “I can’t believe you went as low as even using our son as a bait.”

Just as the insult left the woman’s mouth, Wang Yibo hears a sharp clank of glass being slammed on the marble countertop. He jolts and is sure that at least makes the woman cower a bit. What he didn’t expect when he turns around to inspect the growing tension in the kitchen is seeing Xiao Zhan’s hand mid-air, palm open and the woman flinching while trying to keep the tough front.

“Don’t get Jing-er into this. And stop acting like you’re not the whore who packed her bag first.” It was said through gritted teeth, but Wang Yibo can still hear it clearly. He does not know what happened between the two adults, and he does not wish to know.

With one last huff, the woman picks up her discarded designer handbag. “I’m taking A-Jing this weekend. Have fun with your _boy_ ,” were what she said as she let herself out the door.

The weekend comes sooner because it all happened on a calm Thursday morning. Wang Yibo was notified early on that he will only receive half the pay on Friday as Xiao Jing will be leaving with his mother in the afternoon.

At this point really, Wang Yibo could not care less about the handsome pay. And he knows Xiao Zhan knows that too. Because the man has been paying him outside of his job too. His rent, his clothes, his daily needs. The daily pay is more like pocket money at this point. And Wang Yibo has no complaints about that.

“Xiao Wang.” Xiao Zhan is already halfway up the stairs, turning around and beckoning Wang Yibo with his eyes to follow him. Both do not see the retreating back of the mother and son.

“Gosh, I’ve been waiting for today,” the older man whispers into his mouth. Wang Yibo only lets those plump lips go to gasp a few breathes before he takes them all away again, but Xiao Zhan as always manage to fit in some dirty talk. “It’s been a while since we get the whole weekend.” He only chuckles when Wang Yibo whines as he avoids those attacking lips.

Xiao Zhan pulls back to quickly strip himself off any offending fabric to placate his young lover. The glint in those sharp eyes is enough response to him.

The older man lets himself get pulled by big hands on his flank into a bruising kiss. The slide of his erection on the rough denim almost uncomfortable as their bodies collided.

It’s always like this. The first round. Rough. Fast. Pure lust. Carnal desire.

They fumble to get the tight pants off Wang Yibo. First comes the button that seems to have the hole a little too tight a fit. Xiao Zhan makes a mental note to get better pants for the younger next time. Next is the zipper. It is a much smoother process than earlier. The boxer is off almost as soon as Wang Yibo manages to step out of his pants. His cock red and standing that they do not require much foreplay to get going.

And so, like many other times, Xiao Zhan has himself pushed against the wall with Wang Yibo hastily going down on his knees in front of him. The way he hoists one leg over the younger’s shoulder is so natural, it is no mistaking that they do this often.

Wang Yibo does not waste a second before diving further down and backwards, completely forgoing the weeping cock, kissing on the perineum. Right before the tight, glistening furl of the older man’s hole.

The first finger slides in easily, the second coming soon after. They have come to a silent agreement to always be prepared. Even when Wang Yibo loves to prepare the older man himself sometimes, he loves it more if he can just ravage the hole as soon as he can.

There is only a little resistance once Wang Yibo is four fingers deep inside Xiao Zhan who is pliant and keening. With the latter’s knees buckling, he is only able to stay upright because Wang Yibo is quite literally supporting him.

“Fuck, always ready for my cock,” is what Wang Yibo says when he finally stands in front of the flushed older man again. His glasses are strewn over his nose and his eyes are closed, face blissed. “I haven’t even got inside and you’re looking like this.”

Xiao Zhan yelps when Wang Yibo bottoms out in one easy slide. The sound of the lube bottle missing the nightstand, falling on the floor instead, almost a white noise that both of them ignore. “S-slow down.”

Wang Yibo takes the moment to breathe, focusing on not coming that instant. Once he feels the course leg hair brushing the small of his back, he immediately places his hand to grip on the plump derriere.

“Fuuuuck…” Xiao Zhan grunts, Wang Yibo thrusting shallowly in a quick motion while mouthing his shoulder. Xiao Zhan is flushed almost all over, his neck down to his collarbone a deep shade of crimson but Wang Yibo’s mark is still stark against it. Like red ink on a white canvas.

The frantic fucking against the wall is followed by chants of yesses by the older man while his younger lover focuses on chasing their orgasms. Hand tight around the taller’s cock, sometimes sweeping his thumb against the sensitive slit, while his hips push harder and harder as he spears into the man’s hole like his life depends on it.

Xiao Zhan comes with something close to a scream as Wang Yibo creams his inside. His wall spasms as it gets flooded by warm fluid. He falls forward, the younger catching him in time, ignoring the way their abdomens stick together from Xiao Zhan’s own semen.

After making sure both of them are comfortable on the satin-covered bed, Wang Yibo slowly parts the older’s legs and fits himself in between, cock once again standing at attention. Ready for another round.

Xiao Zhan no longer has his glasses on, but he still can make out the features of the younger man staring at him. Not satisfied with how little he can see; Xiao Zhan makes grabby hand for the man to get closer and kiss him properly on the mouth.

Wang Yibo slides home slowly this time, slowly that Xiao Zhan does not budge from their heated make out. His body involuntarily shivers as the bulbous head nudges the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him but that is all he manages. Being more advanced in age, his cock takes a little longer to recover but he is not far behind.

This time, Xiao Zhan takes the opportunity to bask in the beauty in front of him. This up-close, he can make out the many moles decorating Wang Yibo’s pale, unblemished skin. There are some scattered across his face as well. Some might see it as imperfections, but Xiao Zhan thinks those are what complete the younger man.

And also the tattoo carved deep under the skin of Wang Yibo’s hip.

He disagreed at first at the display of dedication but the longer he sees it on Wang Yibo, the more Xiao Zhan becomes endeared towards the younger, the deeper he falls into this rabbit hole.

If you ask him, Wang Yibo will say this is just simply fucking. Because how exactly do you distinguish one from making love. He doubts what they have is enough to be labelled as love, but there is indeed feeling attached there somewhere. At the end of the day, he is still tied to the contract of being the personal tutor to Xiao Jing.

Xiao Zhan himself never says they are anything more than that, the contract is never brought up, so Wang Yibo does not bother. He enjoys the attention and will do anything to keep it.

In the second round, Xiao Zhan being the older of the two needs a lot more touching to reach ecstasy. So Wang Yibo holds his hand and wraps it around his slowly chubbing cock.

They both know very well how large Wang Yibo’s hands are, how they are enough to wrap around Xiao Zhan’s cock, but it feels so much better like this. Both of them, together, sliding up and down his erection.

The squelching noise that comes from their bottoms become louder and louder but still drowned by the moans and grunts. Xiao Zhan can feel the younger man’s chest vibrates on every sound. And he knows the more noise he makes, the more noise he will get in return.

He whispers sweet nothing into Wang Yibo’s ears as they reach completion together, again.

This time they both take the time to calm down. Wang Yibo slides out and almost whine at the loss of the tight grip around his now flaccid cock. Xiao Zhan on the other hand, whimpers when he feels double the amount of the seed flowing out of his used hole. He can feel the soreness slowly catching up to his ageing body. But he still triumphs in the numb throbbing surrounding the ring of muscle. He wants to feel like this for days. And that is exactly their plan.

Wang Yibo falls on his side, face buried in the dip of Xiao Zhan’s neck, breathing in the musky perfume significant to the man. His eyes are closed but he is very much still aware when Xiao Zhan turns his head to place a long kiss on his forehead. His short fringe sticking wildly against his sweaty forehead.

After a long moment of silent, Wang Yibo finally opens his mouth without opening his eyes.

“Am I going to be like Tang Yan?”

It would be a lie if Xiao Zhan says he was expecting that question. In fact, they never mention his past marriage ever since this… whole affair started. “Well, do you want to be like her?” Seems like a perfect answer, vague enough, and so Xiao Zhan answers that way.

“I don’t want to be a whore,” comes the whisper. The whisper so low, Xiao Zhan strains to hear it that he hums, asking the younger to repeat himself. “I said,” Wang Yibo pauses, heaving a lungful of breath as he slowly opens his eyes to stare at Xiao Zhan dead in the eyes. “I don’t want to be a whore.”

Xiao Zhan cannot stop his smile in time, and he knows Wang Yibo might take it wrongly by the way his brows are furrowed with a serious expression – almost offended, like a kicked puppy. Xiao Zhan raises his hand to part the hair covering the younger forehead before placing another warm kiss there.

“Well you’re not a whore,” he simply says in return.

There is no further elaboration on what Wang Yibo is to Xiao Zhan but the former is satisfied with it for now.

Whatever this is between the two of them, he knows it will be for a long time. He is known for his lack of intuition, but he knows he is one lucky man. He always scores the jackpot.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept all vibe [TWITTER](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/bijunonakama%E2%80%9D)


End file.
